Henry Hart (Kid Danger)
Henry Hart, also known as the superhero sidekick Kid Danger, is the main character on the series Henry Danger. He is portrayed by Jace Norman. About Henry Hart fights crime in his hometown, Swellview, under the alias Kid Danger. He's an average kid, with two best friends and a secret after school job (as Captain Man's superhero sidekick). He promised Captain Man not to tell anyone that he is Kid Danger. Thanks to his skills and super cool gadgets, Kid Danger has no problem helping Captain Man on his missions. Equipment Current Equipment * Bubble Gum: A special gum that lets Henry change into his Kid Danger costume. *'Whiz-Watch:' A multi-functional watch that replaces his Wiz-Band **'Hologram Communicator:' A communications application that lets Captain Man call for him. **'Laser:' It can fire a laser that can cut things. It can also knock people out. *'Utility Belt:' In his Kid Danger costume, he can hold multiple items and gadgets in it like his phone. Former Equipment *'Whiz-Band': An electronic arm band that beeps and flashes when Captain Man need Henry's assistance. It self-destructed when it was replaced by the Wiz-Watch. Relationships With Other Characters Ray Manchester Henry is Captain Man's sidekick. As far as Henry is concerned, this is a dream come true. They get along great. It shows that Ray really cares about Henry. For example in Invisible Brad, Brad kept hurting Henry and injured him and Captain Man was really mad. Also in the the same episode, he says that Henry is an excellent sidekick. There are examples in other episodes like in Henry The Man-Beast he was happy for Henry when Henry got a date. He even gave him the day off. In Too Much Game, he went to Henry's basketball game. He's even been to his house three times and has helped him with life situations at school and some other situations outside of school. He clearly worries and shows concern for Henry when he is unconscious in the episode Dream Busters. Piper Hart Piper is Henry's little sister. They are not the closest siblings by any means, but they have their moments. In Spoiler Alert, Henry told Piper that he heard a rumor that Captain Man was going to be at the Monoplex and asked Charlotte to take her there. Also in Spoiler Alert, she reveals that she thinks Kid Danger (Henry) is hot, so she has a crush on her own brother. Jake Hart Jake is Henry's father. Siren Hart Siren is Henry's mother. Charlotte Bolton She and Henry have been best friends for a long time, and therefore she is close enough to him to tell it like it is. In "The Secret Gets Out," Charlotte figures out Henry's secret which nearly cost him his job. She was able to redeem herself to Henry by tipping him off about the Phone Shark's whereabouts which led to the Phone Shark's capture. He cares about Charlotte, and Charlotte cares about him. Jasper Dunlop Jasper is one of Henry's best friends. They've been great friends for many years and he tries to help Jasper out. Trivia *His ringtone is a reference to the movie Earth to Echo when Echo repeats Alex's ringtone * He likes strawberries * On his night to cook for the family, he makes chili balls. * Henry, as well as Charlotte, do not like pickles; especially on their Inside Out Burgers. * He and Charlotte both like Dill Fingers. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Boys Category:Kids Category:High School kids Category:Teens Category:High School Category:Main characters Category:Male Category:Henry Danger